beware_of_the_batmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Soundwave
Soundwave (サウンドウェーブ, Saundowēbu) is one of Megatron's most reliable troops, and he has positioned himself comfortably and irreplaceably in the Decepticon upper command structure. Though "only" Communications Officer, Soundwave stands at Megatron's side as a confidant, comparable in rank to Starscream and Shockwave, but unlike them, entirely loyal to his leader. Though stoic and possessed of little outward personality (as evidenced by his monotone computer-style speech), Soundwave is not without drives: he has worked hard to get where he is, and he guards his place in the Decepticon hierarchy fiercely. On top of hearing all in his role as Communications Officer and Decepticon spy-master, he is actually capable of "reading minds" by scanning and decoding the electrical impulses that carry "thoughts" in both organics and Cybertronians, and he will not hesitate to use what he learns as blackmail to keep himself high in Megatron's esteem. As such, Soundwave is not popular among the rank-and-file Decepticons, who see him as a two-faced snake and wouldn't mind abandoning him on the battlefield—if they thought Megatron would let them get away with it. Soundwave commands an ever-growing legion of cassette troops to carry out tasks big and small. Stored within his signature chest compartment and called forth on Soundwave's whim with a push of a button, these miniature menaces are most commonly employed as spies for either the Decepticon cause or Soundwave's personal objectives, but are just as effective as warriors, and are entirely devoted to their master. They are also not Soundwave's only diminutive partners: as an Action Master, he is partnered with Wingthing. In various universes, Soundwave is upgraded into Soundblaster (サウンドブラスター, Saundoburasutā). "As you command, Megatron." :—Soundwave, eternal loyalist, Transformers Titans: The Movie. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Issei Masamune (Japanese), Albert Augier (French), Toni Orlandi (Italian), Michael Rüth (German), Miroslav Bijelić (Serbian), Alejandro Abdalah (Latin American) Biography Appearance His Earth Alternate mode is usually a modified Microcassette deck. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut *Deathstroke Family Neutral *Starscream Rivals *Blaster Enemies *Autobots *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Weapons & Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Soundwave carries a Sonic Cannon and wields a multi-turrent weapon on his shoulder. Transportation Gallery History Nine million years ago, during the Golden Age of Cybertron, Soundwave was one of Megatron's first Decepticons and was seen flying through the planet's skies alongside his leader and Shockwave by Orion Pax. When the Great War with the Autobots erupted not long after, Soundwave served as Megatron's intelligence officer and most loyal subordinate, and as keeper of the Decepticon Mini-Cassettes, diminutive robots designed for espionage. While Soundwave was a nigh-constant battlefield presence, he would himself often play no major role in combat, more regularly being present merely to deploy his cassette minions, and, off the field of battle, to replay for his fellow Decepticons the information they would gather for him. After five million years of war, Cybertron found itself in the throes of an energy crisis, and Soundwave was charged with spying on the Autobots to learn how they were dealing with it. Using his unconventional alternate mode as a space-age "lamp-post" to position himself on the street outside of the Great Dome in Iacon, Soundwave was able to deploy Laserbeak to snoop even closer. Laserbeak discovered that the Autobots were preparing to depart Cybertron to search for new sources of energy on other planets, and Soundwave quickly took this news back to Megatron, prompting the Decepticons to pursue the Autobots' spacecraft when it left the planet. After navigating a treacherous meteor shower, the Decepticons intercepted and boarded the Autobots' ship, and battle erupted between the two factions, during which Soundwave displayed his prowess by holding his own against Jazz, Prowl, Sideswipe, Ironhide and Ratchet. However, the fighting was soon cut short when the Autobot spacecraft was caught in the gravity of the nearby prehistoric planet Earth and crash-landed. The ship impacted with the side of a volcano in a collision so violent that all the Transformers onboard, Soundwave included, were knocked off line. Synopsis Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons